


Erena

by KuroCyou



Series: Fael Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And More Fluff, Art, Both of them, Comic, Fael please go to sleep, Fluff, I think I'm going to put them all together, M/M, Posting this oldie here too, SO MUCH FLUFF, also liberal use of elvhen speech, and sleepy mages, unheard love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroCyou/pseuds/KuroCyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan just can't sleep, so he basks in the glorious picture Dorian makes while asleep. Sappiness ensues. </p><p>(original post on kurogoesinthedas.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erena

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post on Tumblr [here](http://kurogoesinthedas.tumblr.com/post/148946524070)

 

 

Bonus: 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations (hopefully correct):  
> Erena= to sleep/ sleep  
> ma'atish = my peace/my calm  
> ma'lath = my love  
> ar lath ma = I love you


End file.
